Let the Punishment Fit the Crime
by mmooch
Summary: **Mini-sequel to 'Charmed Places'** People wanted to know what happened to Xander, Willow and Kennedy when they left. This is that story. Warning…if you like them, you won't like this! Also special 'M' warning for sexy talk in 4th chapter!
1. Chapter 1: She Needs to Learn a Lesson!

**Let the Punishment Fit the Crime**

Summary: People wanted to know what happened to Xander, Willow and Kennedy when they left. This is that story. Mini-sequel to _'Charmed Places'_. Warning…if you like _them_, you won't like this!!

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB, I think. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: Thanks to my betas for their help... AshDawnSoulmates, Chrislover, DawnDreamer and zigpal. And a special thanks to asreal from for inspiring me.

Warning: Some swearing and sexual content (eventually) are going to be present. And obviously some serious smacking of the three mentioned in the summary. If it bothers you, you are _so_ reading the wrong story!

**Chapter 1: She Needs to Learn a Lesson!**

As they drove out of Sunnydale, Xander, Willow and Kennedy fumed in quiet rage. Kennedy was the first to break the uneasy silence, "Who does that bitch think she is? Without you guys, she'd be a total washout as a Slayer! Just 'cause she's got a new group to kiss her ass…"

Both Xander and Willow zoned out by that point – not because they disagreed – but because they each started their own _internal_ rants.

'_**No kidding! She'd probably **__**still**__** be rotting away in the Master's lair if it wasn't for me! Her first Deadboy obsession would have just left her there. And how does she repay me for saving her life? Oh yeah! By **__**screwing**__** that walking corpse and turning him back into a monster!' **_Xander seethed privately.

'_**And all the **__**other**__** times I saved the day…Do I get any recognition for it? No! Just a pat on the head and a 'Good idea, Xan.' But for **__**her**__**, we're supposed to hold a fucking **__**parade**__** when she does her job!'**_

"…and I bet I could do a better job than she could and I'm not even a Slayer…yet! You know, there should be some way to take care of that, don't you think? That's probably the _real_ reason she had them steal your powers, Willow. That way you couldn't take hers away and give them to someone more worthy…" Kennedy continued her tirade.

'_**She's got a point,' **_Willow agreed quietly to herself. _**'Buffy likes to whine about how tough it is to be the 'Chosen One', but let anyone try to butt in on the world save-age and she gets all territorial and demands everyone kiss her ass! She wouldn't be able to do anything without my magical power to back her up,' **_she thought snidely.

'_**And I proved last year that when it's between the two of us, that I can kick her ass without even breaking a sweat. Huh, I just gotta figure out who to see about getting back the powers the powers that she stole from me. Then we can go back and show **__**everyone**__** who is the most powerful. Maybe **__**she**__** should feel what it's like to have someone take something that is hers. At least I wouldn't ever have to doubt **__**Kennedy's**__** loyalty or intelligence,' **_she finished bitterly.

"Hey Xan," Willow interrupted her lover's continuing outburst, "We need to head to New Orleans. Kennedy's right; Buffy's obviously let being the Slayer go to her head. She needs to realize that the world doesn't rise or fall at her whim. She _needs_ to be taught a lesson. And in order to do that, I need to get some magicks back. Since she probably has her little fan club watching everyone in California, we have to go somewhere else. There's a big underground network in New Orleans."

Xander looked a little uneasy at that. "Wouldn't that involve _dark_ magicks, Will?"

She forced herself not get defensive at his apparent lack of faith. "Yeah, but I've learned control it now. It's not like I spent my time in Devon making flowers grow with magick. I was learning how to channel the magicks _correctly_."

She let a little bit of haughtiness enter her voice, "Besides, magick isn't _really_ dark or light; it's all in how you use it. It's like a surgeon's scalpel. In the right hands, it saves lives. It's only in the _wrong_ hands that it takes lives. So the question is: do you trust _me_ or _her_?"

Now it was Xander's turn to get offended, "_You_ of course! You'd never treat me like shit the way she always has."

"No, she's managed to forget that without us, she's nothing! But we'll show them all that it's _us_ they need, not her. Then she can go off and live the 'normal' life she keeps bitching about having."

The powerless wiccan snorted in contempt, "Boy is _she_ going to be in for a rude awakening! When she finds out that without the Slayer, she's just a stupid bimbo with horrid taste in sex partners, it should be very enlightening for her!"

Kennedy perked up; she'd had the sinking feeling that the two of them weren't listening to her, but apparently they were. "Now yer talking!"

-----------------------------

**New Orleans…2 days later**

A tired and somewhat grubby trio crawled out of their car when they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant in New Orleans' French Quarter.

"So where do we go from here, Will?" Xander asked his best friend.

Willow stretched her muscles and replied, "First things first, I think we need to eat, get some rest and clean up. Then we'll be in better condition to look for the entrance to the market."

Kennedy was anxious to get _her_ powers, but tamped down on her impatience. "Okay, but let's not take forever, 'k?"

-----------------------------

Just after midnight, they made their way to the upscale side of the business district.* Willow explained that it was different here than in Sunnydale. For the _good_ black market stuff, you had to hit the upper side. Luckily, they had Kennedy's pocketbook to smooth things over for them.

They didn't go far before they were approached by two men; one had brown hair and a goatee who introduced himself as Gideon. The second one had straight, barely long gray hair and said his name was Barabas. Kennedy dropped into a fighting stance while the other two stood taller, hiding any anxiety they felt.

Gideon and Barabas shared amused looks as the Demon of Fear began his speech, "There's no reason to be afraid." The Elder bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at that comment, but maintained a stoic look, much like Barabas was doing. "We are here because of your problem."

"You were mistreated by those you thought were your allies, correct?" Gideon suggested. "You want to prove to them that they have underestimated you. But to do that, you…" he pointed to Willow, "need to get some magick again. Then you can get even with the blonde one by giving her power to this young lady, right?"

Barabas studied Xander before asking – as if he didn't know the answer to the question already – "But how does this concern you? What do you get out of this if not power?"

The three younger people share a quick look before nodding their agreement to trust these people…so far.

"I'm here because Willow is my only _true_ friend. It's an easy choice to stay with her. Besides, Buffy needs to be reminded that _we_ were the reason for her success. I doubt that it will change anything, but at least she'll know what it's like to be hurt by people who have stood by her side faithfully for 7 years, despite the crappy things she did."

The two 'men' shared another look that was meant to appear to the others as if they were debating the worth of Xander's statement and if they would 'help' them. This was partially correct. They _were_ deciding if all three of them needed to be dealt with as per their orders from the Tribunal.

-----------------------------

After the Tribunal learned about the young wiccan's _other_ misdeeds, they knew it was simply a matter of time before she broke the conditions of her sentencing. Apparently, being _stripped_ of her powers by the Coven wasn't sufficient punishment for her either. So now more drastic measures had to be taken.

To this end, they chose an Elder and an upper level demon to go and take care of the problem. They were given the limitations that the punishment had to follow. And one of those was that it couldn't go on forever. Their souls had to be allowed to be reincarnated, albeit in lesser creatures like worm or such.

-----------------------------

Now _if_ these three entered into this without any coercion, they would have to suffer the consequences of that choice. Then they would go tell the blonde Slayer about their fates so there would be no need to look for or _out_ for them. She may not be pleased, but she had promised not to interfere if this had become necessary. Knowing that they had to tell her also served to make sure the punishment wasn't overly cruel.

And like it was expected, the three's pride and greed drove them onward to their doom. Barabas could barely contain his glee at the chance to do this at the behest of the Tribunal, even knowing that he'd be banished again when it was over. Gideon's feelings were a bit mixed but since he believed in the 'greater good', he willingly performed his duty.

-----------------------------

A/N: *I know nothing about the layout of New Orleans other than there's a part called the French Quarter.

A/N2: Next… Willow pays the price.


	2. Chapter 2: Willow Pays the Price

**Chapter 2: Willow Pays the Price**

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB, I think. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: Thanks to my betas for their help... Chrislover, DawnDreamer, zigpal and AshDawnSoulmates. And a special thanks to asreal from for inspiring me.

Warning: Some swearing is going to be present.

Recap: The Terrible Trio made their way to New Orleans so Willow could get some magick back. But they run into Gideon and Barabas who were sent by the Tribunal to punish them.

-----------------------------

Willow woke up in a room surrounded by all her loved ones, both alive and dead. She threw a confused look at the two men.

"They are here for the ritual for you to gain your magick again," Gideon explained.

"_Oh_! Like witnesses?"she bubbled.

"Sure," Barabas drawled, astounded by the willful blindness of the young redhead. For someone so intelligent, she had tremendous moments of sheer foolishness. Oh well, it wasn't his problem; he'd just enjoy this _sanctioned_ torture.

"So, are you ready to begin?" Gideon asked, giving her one last chance to change her fate.

Which she promptly ignored in her enthusiasm. "You bet your booties I am!"

"Okay, then stand in the circle," Barabas commanded her.

Willow quickly made her way to the place indicated and the ritual started. Then she noticed the oddest thing: as she felt the magicks pouring into her, the people around her began to slump. The first to fall was Jesse, followed by Jenny Calendar and Oz. Then Xander went down and finally Tara.

When it was over, she demanded stupidly, "What happened to them?"

"Where did you _think_ we would get the power to strengthen you?" Gideon shot back, annoyed. "You wanted power; there had to be payment for it."

"But I didn't want it like _this_," she pouted.

"That's your problem, not ours," Barabas taunted heartlessly. "Now go away!"

-----------------------------

Suddenly she and Kennedy were back in Sunnydale, standing in front of Buffy, Giles, the coven leaders and Buffy's _new_ friends. _**'She needs to pay for making me do this!' **_Willow screamed in her head as she grabbed her lover's hand and faced the group defiantly.

"Willow, what are you doing here? And how did you teleport without your powers? You know the Tribunal won't allow you to defy them," Katherine warned her.

"It won't matter!" she yelled at them, "What's important is that Buffy loses her powers to Kennedy. She'll make a _much_ better Slayer than that blonde bitch!"

She reached out to grab Buffy's power and was instantly rejected. She re-doubled her efforts and, in doing so, began the loop that drained her and Kennedy of their lifeforces.

The last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her was the identical looks utter disappointment on Buffy and Giles' faces.

-----------------------------

A/N: Next…Kennedy gets hers.


	3. Chapter 3: Kennedy Gets Hers

**Chapter 3: Kennedy Gets Hers**

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB, I think. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: Thanks to my betas for their help... DawnDreamer, zigpal, AshDawnSoulmates and Chrislover. And a special thanks to asreal from for inspiring me.

Warning: Some swearing is going to be present.

Recap: The punishments for breaking the Tribunal's sentence have started with Willow.

-----------------------------

Kennedy came to as she and Willow arrived in Sunnydale, surrounded by Buffy, Giles, the coven leaders and Buffy's _new_ friends. Willow used the powers she got from those two guys in New Orleans to take Buffy's Slayer powers and give them to her.

Immediately afterward, a group of Bringers and Turok-Han attacked the house. Even with her new abilities, Kennedy was only able to take out a couple of the mutilated monks before everyone in the room was captured and dragged to the Hellmouth.

There the Bringers began to sacrifice everyone with a ritualistic bloodletting to bring the First into this plane as a corporeal being. When the spirit searched the underground room for the right person to possess, it zeroed in on Buffy. Even though she didn't want to be possessed, Kennedy was insulted that it didn't pick her. After all, _she_ was the one with all the power now.

Or maybe it had to pick the _weakest_ person and now that was Buffy. That thought cheered her up considerably. But her delight was short-lived as the Hellmouth started to shake and pieces of it fell away. It wasn't simply opening this time; it was becoming a completely open doorway to the hell dimensions.

Just when she thought all hope was lost, time froze. Then she saw the Bringers and Turok-Han fall where they stood, instant piles of dust. Next, the Hellmouth didn't simply close; it vanished entirely. Those that were still alive looked around for their rescuer.

Buffy/The First walked over to the fallen Giles and cried over his body. When her tears hit him, his wounds healed up quickly and he took a sudden gasp of breath. Then that Edward guy from the coven ventured a guess, "Umm…_Buffy_? Is that you or the First?"

Her eyes – which had creepily turned totally black when she was taken over – were now a breathtaking mix of gold and silver before they returned to her natural color.

"It picked the wrong person to mess with, I guess, Edward. Why it wanted me, I don't know, but we had a little 'talk' in the dreamscape with Sineya. She and I decided that we didn't like it messing with the people that we loved. And even though she always screamed about Slayers being alone, she learned to love the same people that I did. So we booted it out, but not before we took what power we could to fix most of what it broke."

"Oh my dear girl," Giles murmured lovingly, "I should have known you'd never _truly_ be powerless. Even when others try to take it away from you, you still manage to find the strength to save the day."

She smiled sweetly at her former Watcher. "But now it's time for the _rightful_ Slayer to take over," she announced as she waved her arm at a blank spot in the room.

Faith appeared with Amanda, obviously confused as to where they were. "Uh, B? What's going on? Last thing I knew, I was doing some late night training of Lil D and the wannabes with Spike at your new place."

Buffy informed her sister Slayer, "Willow came back to take my powers and give them to Kennedy. We were captured right after that and brought here so the First could possess me and open the Hellmouth for good."

She looked at the others before commenting dryly, "_Okay_, so either we're all dead and this is some whacked-out version of heaven or one of y'all was able to put the smackdown on the Big Bad."

The elder Slayer chuckled, "Turns out Sineya and I don't like sharing my body with anyone else. And even though Kennedy received the powers of the Slayer, Sineya's _spirit_ stayed with me. So we evicted the First and took care of his minions…and for good measure got rid of the Hellmouth."

"Don't forget that you saved Rupert as well," Katherine reminded her.

Buffy exclaimed, "Never! Personally, that 's the part I'm _happiest_ about."

"Not that this isn't a great chick flick moment, but why are Amanda and _I _here?" Faith asked.

"Because the mantle of Slayer has to be given to the rightful girl," Buffy announced.

Faith ducked her head, figuring that she was about to lose her powers now. Oh well, she knew she deserved it after all she had done over the years.

Buffy held one hand out towards Faith and the other in Kennedy's direction. The younger brunette fell to her knees as the pain of losing the powers racked through her body.

Faith looked into Buffy's eyes as she felt the surge of strength coursing through her. "Why?" she gasped when it was over.

"Because you are the rightful Slayer, Faith," the blonde answered, as if it should have been clear to everyone.

"But you--" the 'new' Slayer started.

"…Have served my time," Buffy finished. "It's _your_ responsibility now. All that's left for me to do now is to get rid of this extra stuff from the First. I don't want to give it the chance to corrupt me."

"Not possible," two figures declared in unison. It was a man and a woman dressed in what looked like togas and they were covered all over in white and blue markings.

"Who or what are you?" Giles inquired cautiously.

"We are the Oracles, lower being," the man snapped impatiently.

"Hey! _Watch_ the tone, mister!" Buffy snarled, shifting to stand between them and the others.

"My apologies for my brother," the woman intoned calmly. "We are not used to talking to normal mortals. _If_ we speak to one from this realm, it is at the very least, a Champion that approaches us." Seeing the angry look in the young woman's eyes, she rushed on, "Not that the Watcher isn't worthy in his own way. But he is a helper, not a Champion. Do you see the difference?"

"No offense taken, I assure you, Madame Oracle," Giles answered, hoping to dispel his Slayer's wrath. He followed it up with a pleading look in her direction, which she accepted with a sigh.

"So what's the what? How can you say it's not possible? Power can _always_ corrupts," Buffy added suspiciously.

"Maybe for a _mortal_. But you are no longer a mortal anymore," the male Oracle said pompously.

"Huh?" Her eyes glittered dangerously.

"Brother, please let me handle this. You are only angering her further." He nodded, looking like he was actually…_pouting_? "What he means to say is that by overcoming the First, you have turned into something more."

Buffy nodded, but clearly not in agreement or understanding. "And again I say, _'Huh?'_"

She smiled at the petite Warrior. "You have been transformed into a Power," she clarified with a bow of respect.

"A _big_ world of no on that! No _way_ am I going to be one of those worthless Pains That Be!" she railed.

The male Oracle's eyes widened in fear as he stepped away, worried that he might be included in whatever retribution was certain to befall this ungrateful child.

But the female simply laughed. "That's what they expected you to say.…Actually that was much _milder_ than they expected from you."

"They aren't offended by B's little speech?" Faith asked, curious what the hell was going on.

The female answered, "A little hurt maybe, but they certainly understand her feelings. Fortunately, she will follow a _different_ set of rules than they do. They are strictly forbidden to directly interfere in _any_ way. But because of the manner in how she got her Power status, she is allowed to involve herself – as long as she doesn't abuse the leeway given to her by helping out too often."

Buffy began to smile. "You mean that I'm actually a Power That _Does_?"

The Oracle responded with her own smile, "Simply put, yes. And to think it wouldn't have been possible, but for the selfishness and incompetence of those two," she finished, pointing to Willow and Kennedy.

Kennedy looked around at the others one last time before the room grew dark.

-----------------------------

A/N: Big time warning for the next chapter! It is sexual in nature. If you shouldn't be reading it, there will be a more in-depth recap in the chapter after that which should give you the jist of what happened without being too graphic.

A/N2: Next…Xander's little problem.


	4. Chapter 4: Xander's Little Problem

**Chapter 4: ****Xander's Little Problem**

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB, I think. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: Thanks to my betas for their help... AshDawnSoulmates, Chrislover, DawnDreamer and zigpal. And a special thanks to asreal from for inspiring me. Extra credit to zigpal for helping to come up with Xander's punishment.

A/N2: **Upped the rating to FR21** due to the expected sexual content. Honestly, skip it if smut bothers you!

Warning: Some swearing and _serious_ sexual content are going to be present.

Recap: The Tribunal's punishment of Willow and Kennedy have been completed, only one to go.

-----------------------------

As they walked into the room with the two strange men, Xander started to imagine how much better life would have been if Buffy was just smart enough to see that _he_ was the best guy for her. But she had been held fast in her Angel-induced fantasy world.

Barabas read his thoughts – although it wasn't really a task worthy of the Demon of Fear – and determined a delightfully wicked sentence for the bitter young man. So while the girls' punishments were being drawn up, he set in motion Xander's.

"I'm going to send you back to _her_ first, Xander. The girls will be along shortly," the Demon of Fear lied smoothly. "What has happened is the blinders that Buffy has had on since first meeting the bloodsucker with a soul will be gone and she'll finally be able to make her choices with a clear mind."

Barabas inwardly chuckled at the line of crap he was feeding this fool. As if the strong-willed young woman would have even considered him if he were the last man – no, _male_ (including non-human creatures) – on earth. No, in this _dimension_! If there had been no other choices, she probably would have become a lesbian.

But the fool in question just nodded his head idiotically while calling out to the girls that he'd see them soon. Of course they were already caught up in their own sentencing spells and didn't even hear him.

-----------------------------

As Xander materialized in the living room at 1630 Revello Drive, he witnessed Angel and Spike fighting for Buffy's attention, both not realizing that she lacked any excitement for either of them. But when she saw Xander, her face lit up and she ran into his arms.

"Oh Xan," she cried out, "I missed you! I'm so sorry that I wasted all that time fawning over losers like those two! I just didn't really believe that you'd love me once you got to know the _real_ me. I'm _so_ not worthy of you," she gushed like a love struck fool.**

"That's okay, Buff," he murmured in her ear like he was Rhett Butler, "I understand that you were just caught up in a childish obsession with Angel and that the twisted relationship with him tainted your views for all your future relationships. The important thing is we can be together now," he vowed.

"_What the hell?!?" _Angel and Spike bellowed in unison.

"You can't seriously be picking this _boy_ over me!" Angel sneered.

"Really Slayer…even Peaches here would be a better choice than the Whelp. But you don't have to settle for either because I'm here for you to pick. I went and _earned_ my soul for you," he reminded her.

"I don't care!" Buffy yelled. "You two are vampires and I'm a vampire _Slayer_!"

When they both made a threatening move towards her new love, she instantly pulled out Mr. Pointy and his friend and threw them directly into their unbeating hearts. Then she turned to her true hero.

**----- Last Warning Before Smutty Exchange -----**

"Now that that disgusting part of my life is over with, I can move onto my wonderful future with you, my White Knight! I have a lot of _'thank yous'_ to make up for," she added seductively as she ran her hand down the front of his pants.**(again)

Buffy pushed him back to the couch, moving the coffee table out of the way and walked to the stereo. She found a CD filled with sultry music and started it. She swayed back towards him, undressing herself with talent that could put the best stripper to shame. When she was down to her lacy red bra and thong, she dropped to her hands and knees and crawled across the floor like a lioness in heat.

Then she slowly drew her way up Xander's body, just barely skimming it with hers. She straddled him and pulled his shirt off with tortuously unhurried movements. Then she began her sensual assault on his neck and chest with her hands and mouth. Xander was sure that _hookers_ could have learned a thing or two about turning a guy on from her.

Then with equally mind-blowing consideration, she leisurely removed his pants while leaving his black silk boxers in place. Then she nibbled and licked her way back up his body. She bypassed his twitching manhood and sat astride him again.

"Oh Xander," she breathed with a sultry voice, "I've had many, _many_ naughty dreams about this moment. All of Anya's talk about orgasms made me wet with desire whenever I saw you. That was the _real_ reason Spike hated you; he could smell my juices flowing whenever you were nearby."

"Ah Buff," he panted out with longing, "I've always wanted you. Even when I was dating Cordelia. Or when I slept with Faith or Anya. Especially Faith! It was _you_ that I imagined who was milking my cock with your powerful Slayer muscles. I called out generic words like 'babe' to keep from giving away my secret."

"Imagine no more, you sex god, because from now on it _will_ be my muscles riding that pulsing manhood of goodness 'til we both scream with satisfied release!" Then she pulled him in for a heated kiss that belonged behind the curtain of an adult video store.

Unfortunately, it had the effect of giving him _his_ release too early and he leaned his head back in a post-coital stupor. Buffy pouted with disillusionment at his lack of stamina. She barely even got started. Maybe she had staked the corpses too soon. Or at least Spike. He was able to give her release and she didn't have to worry about him trying to destroy the world afterward.

Just then Wesley walked in the room, looking for Angel – looking every bit the ponce he was when he first came to Sunnydale years ago.

"Do you know where--?" he broke off when he saw Buffy on top of Xander, clad only in her unmentionables and looking rather…_sad_? "Oh my!" he exclaimed, dropping the folder he was carrying to hide the sudden tightness in his trousers.

But he didn't do it quickly enough to keep the nubile, young Slayer from witnessing his reaction. She was very horny by this point and since she _obviously_ wouldn't be getting any satisfaction from the loser underneath her, she'd give ol' Wussley a try.

She shot Xander one last look of contempt before striding over to her ex-Watcher and pulling him into the same kind of kiss that had the Zeppo blowing his load. If this guy was going to be as big a disappointment, she wanted to know about it _before_ wasting any time on her seduction.

She honestly wasn't expecting much from him because she heard about the disastrous kiss he shared with Cordelia before graduation. But obviously one of three things had happened: either it was Cordy's fault it was less than satisfactory, or it was a fluke, _or_ he learned something in the last 4 years. Because _this_ kiss caused her thong to be drenched with desire.

When she pulled away to catch her breath, he yanked her back to his body so their burning loins to met in perfect alignment. They instantly forgot where they were or even that anyone else was in the room. Buffy lost what little patience she might have before the mistake that was Xander and literally ripped the clothes off the Englishman.

Not that he was complaining, mind you. Once she had rid him of those pesky clothes, he slammed her up against the nearest wall and returned the favor by tearing off her flimsy thong. He chose to leave the bra on though to enhance the sensations as he devoured her firm, perky breasts. With a growl of possession, he rammed his painfully hard cock into her dripping hole, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. He took her over the edge several times before allowing his own release.

When Buffy caught her breath, she noticed that he had _really_ caught his second wind.

He smirked lecherously at her as he bent her limber body over the edge of a chair and pounded into her from behind.

Xander watched helplessly with a cooling mess in his boxers as the geeky Brit took what was supposed to be _his_! When he couldn't stand it anymore, he closed his eyes to block out the sight and covered his ears with the throw pillows to muffle their screams of passion.

-----------------------------

A/N: **Excuse me while I fight my gag reflex.

A/N2: Next…Buffy learns their fates.


	5. Chapter 5: Buffy Learns Their Fates

**Chapter 5: Buffy Learns Their Fates**

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB, I think. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: Thanks to my betas for their help... zigpal, AshDawnSoulmates, Chrislover and DawnDreamer. And a special thanks to asreal from for inspiring me.

Recap – Longer in case anyone skipped Chapter 4: Willow and Kennedy got their just desserts.

Xander's includes getting the girl of his dreams (Buffy). When her two vampire ex-lovers try to interfere, she stakes them before turning all of her sultry attention on Xander. But in true Zeppo fashion, he is less than a satisfactory lover. Which leaves the worked up Slayer needing someone else.

Cue 'Wussley' – Season 3 BtVS version of Wesley, not post-Season 2 AtS version of Wesley. He succeeds where Xander failed…repeatedly, with Xander being an unhappy witness to. (The two lovers are too caught up to realize they have an audience.)

-----------------------------

Buffy looked at the unusual pair that stood before her in the airport while she waited to board the plane to San Francisco. "So what you're saying is that the Tribunal decreed that Xander, Willow and Kennedy posed a threat and sent you two to punish them? Just who _are_ you?"

Gideon answered as Barabas stepped away from the small, powerful blonde…ironically in fear. That was good for a private chuckle. "I am an Elder that teaches at the Magic School. This is Barabas, the Demon of Fear. We were chosen to ensure the punishment was equivalent to the severity of the crime they wished commit."

"But they're not dead and haven't lost their memories," she clarified.

"That's the beauty of it," Barabas couldn't stop from gloating. "They were given their deepest desires, only to see them turn into their greatest nightmares. All without hurting them physically of course," he hastened to add before retreating again.

"Then when the scenario reaches its conclusion, time will reset in their minds and they will live it again and again," Gideon further elaborated.

"For how long?" Buffy questioned with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Until their bodies cease to function. Then their souls will be released to be reincarnated into new bodies so they are given a fresh chance at redemption…eventually," he refused to lie to spare her feelings.

For a minute, it looked like she was going to destroy them, causing even Gideon to back away. But then she remembered that her ex-best friends had been warned _several_ times that there would be serious consequences if they broke the terms of Willow's sentence. She nodded at the two relieved beings with a sad expression before turning to walk onto her plane.

-----------------------------

A/N: Whew! That's done with. Now we can truly wipe our hands of them and basically forget they existed, apart from the occasional fond memory.


End file.
